chronostarsfandomcom-20200214-history
God-Touched
Etymology and Other Names The God-Touched name comes from the God-Touched belief that they were all chosen by the gods for a specific purpose. What their exact purpose is may vary, but each God-Touched is sorted according to their purpose into one of the eight categories. Each sect is affiliated with the First Children, and the each specific sect is referred to as a child of their god, or sometimes a child of their god's particular element or alignment. For instance, a God-Touched aligned with Arkozo might be called "a Child of Air." For the sake of clarity, the following subcategories are labeled by the aligned god. Biology and Anatomy Children of Noios : Children of Noios are humanoids of average height, with typically brown hair and brown skin. They typically have very little hair, or do not grow hair evenly. Their eyes are usually a shade of orange, yellow, or brown, and have slit irises. Typically their ears are quite small. Their limbs are typically long, and they have four fingers and four toes, which typically manifest in thick digits. Their toes are very long, and one toe is typically opposable, allowing them to grasp objects quite easily with their feet. They also have two clusters of four eyes, with the largest eyes in the bottom of each cluster, closest to the center of the face. Children of Arkozo : Children of Arkozo are shorter than the other God-Touched, and typically have stark white, but thin hair, that covers almost their entire body. Their skin is also often so pale that, beyond the hair, their veins and arteries are visible to an observer. Their eyes are normally gray. Their ears are typically long and pointed. In addition, most children of Arkozo perennially emit a pale translucent-white gas from their pores. During periods of sickness, their pores can close, which typically worsens their symptoms and halts recovery. Children of Dorhun : Children of Dorhun are tall and broad. Most have greyer skin tones, though they can be most any color under the rainbow, it's highly unusual for their skin to be one consistent color throughout. Their skin is also usually quite thick, and the Children of Dorhun are not at all sensitive to touch. Children of Dorhun have four arms, two on each side, but typically work with each pair in tandem. Each hand has only two thick fingers and a thumb. They do not have any hair, but have peculiar stony growths that occur on their head, shoulders, and limbs, which, because of its extreme insensitivity, is often sculpted into all manner of shapes -- head growths can be styled into popular hairstyles for other races, or horns, for example. Their eyes are typically black. Their ears are usually small, and some Children of Dorhun do not even have external ears. They also have very flat noses. Children of Efenati : Children of Efenati often have either pale white, soft pink, pale blue, or coal black skin. Their skin is usually very sensitive, and is often very warm to the touch. They are typically quite wiry. Children of Efenati hair varies from pale blonde to bright orange, which let out a very soft glow. Their eyes are usually red, orange, brown, or yellow. In rarer cases they can be blue or green. Their ears are typically pointed. They often have black or white rows of short spiny growths down their backs or on their limbs, and occasionally have them on the top of their head. When undergoing periods of intense emotions, the spiny growths can emit sparks or small flames. Children of Rosasha : Children of Rosasha are typically quite tall, and typically have exceptionally dark hair. Their skin is often tinged blue or green. Their skin is very smooth, perfect for swift swimming. Their eyes are usually dark in color, and are often very sensitive to light. Children of Rosasha have series of gills on their necks and torso that can be voluntarily closed or opened at will. They have small fins that grow from their elbows and shoulder blades. Their ears are usually quite small and pointed. Some Children of Rosasha have tails, and all of them have short webbing between their fingers and toes. Children of Kaiopeiur : Children of Kaiopeiur are normally very thin, and feathered, apart from their faces, which are covered in plain black skin, and typically have very similar facial features, including short plain beaks. Even other Children of Kaiopeiur can mistake a stranger for one of their friends. Their feathers can be of any shade. They typically have long pointed claws at the end of each of their fingers, of which they have four at the end of their short arms. They also have large taloned feet. They also have long thin tails, which tend to have the least uniform feather patterns of the Children of Kaiopeiur, and are typically how many of the Children of Kaiopeiur recognize each other. Children of Makrolok : Children of Makrolok are typically tall and muscular. They are covered with a thin layer of hair, except for where large, bony plates grow. Usually this is on the shoulders, outer limbs, forehead, and torso. Their skin, hair, and eye colors are all quite varied from individual to individual, though they are usually the same color with varying shades -- typically quite dark in shades. Over the course of their lifetime, Children of Makrolok can change color, though it is usually a slow process, and is often a symptom of terminal illness. Children of Evruna : Children of Evruna are typically shorter and thinner than the other God-Touched. Their skin is often a shade of blue, and they are nearly always littered with dark freckles. It's common for them to not have any hair, but for those that do, their hair is usually white or gray, and short. Children of Evruna's main feature are deep scar-like seams at each of their joints. They can have horns, spines, claws, talons, tails, and all manner of other features. More often than other sects, Children of Evruna are born with missing limbs and other birth defects, and so are greatly aided by The Reforged's work with prosthetics. Sociology and Culture Any person from any walk of life can become a God-Touched. Should any member of any race or God-Touched sect choose to leave their walk of life and join another, the sect of the God-Touched can perform a special magical ritual with that person, and transform them into a God-Touched. As a result, their culture is very embracing and open. Visitors are welcomed with open arms, but any conflict is typically met with assimilation. While it does not require the consent of the person being transformed, it is considered a violent crime to turn someone into a God-Touched without consent, as it irreversibly affects their memories and physiology. All sects of the God-Touched require a ceremony to determine themselves as being self-sufficient and a proper member of their order. Children of Noios must escape a room full of predatory animals, unnoticed. Children of Arkozo must leap from a tower and survive. Children of Dorhun must be buried alive and emerge, unaided by tools or extra air. Children of Efenáti must light their own hair on fire and extinguish it unaided. Children of Rosasha must scare away a group of sharks without harming them. Children of Kaiopeiur must find their companion and prove their connection with it by delivering a dissertation with the animal. Children of Makrolok must disarm a series of volunteers from the other sects of God-Touched in the midst of a fight. Children of Evruna are given a seed when they are first inducted and must ensure that their seed grows and flourishes into a fully-grown plant. Naming See Enn Elenen Languages. Racial Traits (RPG) Racial Attributes The racial ability score bonus for this race may be substituted for one of the racial feats enumerated below. * Children of Noios choose one: +2 DEX or +2 WIS. * Children of Arkozo have +2 WIS. * Children of Dorhun choose one: +2 STR or +2 DEX. * Children of Efenati choose one: +2 INT or +2 CHA. * Children of Rosashà choose one: +2 CON or +2 CHA. * Children of Kaiopeiur have +2 INT. * Children of Makrolok choose one: +2 STR or +2 CON. * Children of Evruna have +1 to any 2 different Ability Scores. Skill Proficiency A God-Touched may choose to be proficient in one of the following skills associated with their specific subrace as detailed below. * Children of Noios: Acrobatics, Perception, Insight, Stealth * Children of Arkozo: Deception, Insight, Investigation, Perception * Children of Dorhun: Athletics, Acrobatics, Nature, Sleight of Hand * Children of Efenati: Arcana, Investigation, Performance, Persuasion * Children of Rosashà: Deception, Intimidation, Performance, Stealth, * Children of Kaiopeiur: Arcana, History, Nature, Religion * Children of Makrolok: Athletics, Medicine, Survival, Persuasion * Children of Evruna: Animal Handling, Medicine, Religion, Survival Racial Powers *'Children of Noios' revel in the light of the sun. If they are not exposed to sunlight after a long rest, they become fatigued. ** All the Light Touches: All Children of Noios are particularly adept at keeping watch. Once they get their eyes on a target, they can track them as though they were using the spell Locate Creature. This can only be done on a specific target, and if either the user or the target leaves direct sunlight, the spell ends. This ability may be used up to the number of the Child of Noios' proficiency bonus. This number is replenished after a long rest. *'Children of Arkozo' are permanently blinded. This condition is not curable. In addition, Children of Arkozo take reduced falling damage, reducing the number of damage dice by their level. **'The Blind Can See:' Thanks to the whispers of the wind, Children of Arkozo can keep track of their surroundings quite well. Children of Arkozo have advantage on all Perception, Investigation, and Insight checks, except checks that require explicit sight (e.g., reading from paper or distinguishing colors). *'Children of Dorhun' have short tempers, and are quick to make enemies. They have permanent disadvantage to Persuasion and Insight checks. ** Body of Dolomite: Children of Dorhun have Resistance to Bludgeoning, Piercing, and Slashing damage. *'Children of Efenati' were forged in fire, and embrace it like an old friend. They have Resistance to Fire damage, but are Vulnerable to Cold damage. **'Loving Glow:' All Children of Efenati can magically extinguish small fires, like those of a torch or a small fireplace. When done, the user heals as though by the spell Healing Word. *'Children of Rosashà' are most comfortable by the sea, or within it. They are Vulnerable to Fire damage, and have Resistance to Cold damage. **'Poor Unfortunate Souls:' Children of Rosashà are adept at Deception and gain a number of Deception points equal to their proficiency bonus. They can expend Deception points by doing one of the following: When a Child of Rosashà succeeds on a Deception check, they can expend a Deception point to make a subsequent Deception without rolling another time. Alternatively, before making a Deception check, they can expend a Deception point to have advantage on the check. Deception points are refreshed after a long rest. *'Children of Kaiopeiur' value knowledge above all else, but are terrified to lose it. They are Vulnerable to psychic damage. **'Proclaimers of Heroes:' Children of Kaiopeiur can use a foundation of facts to serve as their persuasive argument, the foundation for their lie, or as an aggressive tactic. They may, instead of a Charisma-based check, call upon their proficiencies in Arcana, History, Nature, or Religion, acting as though it were a check for one of those skills instead. *'Children of Makrolok' have overpowering empathy and are inherently trusting. If they are called upon for aid by someone they do not consider an enemy and wish to refuse, they must make a Charisma saving throw to do so. **'Dutiful Guardian:' If an adjacent ally is about to take damage, a Child of Makrolok may intercept the blow and take the damage instead. This ability may be used up to the number of the Child of Makrolok's proficiency bonus. This number is replenished after a long rest. *'Children of Evruna' may not deal a killing blow to an opposing combatant. Any damage that might be dealt past the point of death is instantly nullified. **'Oblation:' All Children of Evruna may sacrifice their own health to heal an adjacent ally for the same amount, plus their Medicine modifier. This ability may be used up to the number of the Child of Evruna's proficiency bonus. This number is replenished after a long rest. Racial Feats * Past Trials Passed This feat has a different functionality depending on the God-Touched's chosen deity. ** Hidden in Plain Light: The most practiced Children of Noios can simply vanish in the haze of the sun. This power functions as the spell Invisibility, but it can only be cast on the user. In addition, the user will become visible if they enter an area with dim light (or darker). The spell does not end, and the user will become invisible again if they return to an area with bright light. This ability may be used up to the number of the Child of Arkozo's proficiency bonus. This number is replenished after a long rest. ** Dust in the Wind: The most attuned Children of Arkozo gain the power of flight. It functions as the spell Fly, but it can only be cast on the user. This ability may be used up to the number of the Child of Arkozo's proficiency bonus. This number is replenished after a long rest. **'Right Where I Belong:' The most hardened Children of Dorhun are attuned to the grounds below them, and know how to move through them easily. They gain the ability to Burrow at their standard movement speed, and can charge or run while burrowing. This ability may be used up to the number of the Child of Arkozo's proficiency bonus. This number is replenished after a long rest. ** Inner Flames: The most level-headed Children of Efenati have a limited number of Inner Flames equal to their proficiency bonus. Inner Flames can be replenished by magically extinguishing fires and will always be fully restored after a long rest. Inner Flames can be expended to convert any attack's damage into fire damage. UNDER CONSTRUCTION **'Children of the Sea:' The most adept Children of Rosashà can move in water at their standard movement speed and without making a Swim check. They also gain the Amphibious special quality, allowing them to breathe both above and underwater. Every round they spend underwater, they regain HP equal to one roll of their hit die. ** Dear Friend: The most studious Children of Kaiopeiur may gain a (sized small) familiar or animal companion that they can communicate with. Only the Children of Kaiopeiur can perfectly understand their animal companion (unless the animal is otherwise capable of communicating). ** Rescheduled Disarmament: The most dutiful Children of Makrolok are adept at peaceful resolution. They are able to disarm any opponent after a successful attack roll onto said opponent, or after a failed opponent's attack roll on them. This ability may be used up to the number of the Child of Makrolok's proficiency bonus. This number is replenished after a long or short rest. **'On the Other Side:' The most conscientious Children of Evruna can move about where they please in the blink of an eye, as the spell Blink. Blinking can be done up to the number of the Child of Evruna's proficiency bonus. This number is replenished after a long rest. Category:Races Category:Enn Elenen Races